White Snow
by darkwing13
Summary: she makes a wish...this will never be a christmas she'll never forgetyes i know it is late but its a good oneshot please read!


Dw13: yes I'm back from updating….but this is a one-shot…as you can see

Sora: well duh…you can be so dense…

Dw13: leave me alone!!

Sora: oh and merry late Christmas!

Dw13: oh yes I had planed updating this yesterday but I had family over and I don't like it when they read my storyz so yea…

Sora: for once she's telling the truth

Dw13: --'

Sora: well darkwing13 does not own kingdom hearts

Dw13: yes itz true so leave me alone…now on with the story!

White Snow

---------------------------------------

She looked out her bedroom window after he long nap only to be greeted by dark clouds. There was never any snow here. You could be lucky to even feel the cool wind there is now. She got up. It was Christmas Eve, and there were only 30 more minuets till Christmas.

No one was home. She remembered her parents had to would 24/7. She would be lucky to even see them on her birthday. Her lip quivered. She was always alone. The only people that were ever there with her were her two best friends in the whole world. They were always there for her and she could always count on them.

Riku- The older brother for her, always protecting her and telling her what's right and wrong. The perfect older brother.

Sora- The funny, goofy one. With spiky hair that defied all laws of gravity. He always made her laugh when she was sad…the one she loved with all her heart, soul, mind…but…they were only best friends…right?

He could never love her she only could love him…it…was impossible. She wouldn't want to lose his friendship for her stupid feelings.

It started raining.

She looked out her window. No one was there. Everyone was in their home, preparing for last minuet Christmas wrapping for looking for a right gift. She didn't want to call Riku or Sora. She told them that her parents would be home for Christmas this year. She didn't want to ruin there time with their own families, for her. She lied. They bought it.

She walked into her kitchen. Looked around and made a cup of hot chocolate, and a cup of ramon, once she was done she cleaned up her mess.

'ring ring'

"Hello?" she answered with a gleam of hope.

"Hey Kai!" Riku greeted

"Oh, hello Riku, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how you were doing"

"I'm fine, didn't I tell you, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay, well I'll let you go now, bye Kai, and Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks."

-click-

"Yea, Merry Christmas, if only I wasn't so alone, but I don't want any of you to worry about me"

She looked out the window and it was snowing.

…Wait…snowing?

She looked out the window again…it was really snowing…FINALLY, she was able to experience real snow! She ran upstairs, put on the warmest clothes she could find. She walked outside, and just stared at the snow falling, taking so much in so she can store it in her memories, and so she could never forget about this miracle.

As the snow fell she made a wish…

"Kairi!" she heard, she looked around and found brown spiky hair, and ocean-blue eyes staring at her.

"Sora?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well…unm…" he put his hands in back of his head, and looked up.

"I thought I told you to spend Christmas with your families and not worry about me!"

She looked down

Sora grabbed her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"You are my family, and how can I not worry about you if you're alone on Christmas Eve?"

"How did yo-"

"Really did you think I would believe you when you told us that lie? Yes I am a little dense, but give me some credit, you are my best friend!"

She started crying, tears wouldn't stop coming down her cheeks.

"It's okay now Kai, you're not alone anymore"

He pulled her closer to his face, stared into her violet-blue eyes, and leaned in to finally kiss her.

Her eyes widen, and kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck forgetting she was ever alone.

He pulled away and laid his forehead against hers…"I love you, Kairi"

"Oh Sora, I love you too, I couldn't ever tell you my true feeling because I didn't want to ruin our friendship!"

"Kai, our friendship could never be broken…we-"

Before Sora could even finish Kairi kissed him again, and he spun her around while the show was falling, and then finally landing in the soft, white, fluffy ice.

"Merry Christmas, Kai, I love you"

"I love you too Sora, this will be a Christmas I'll never forget." She whispered.


End file.
